


Let Me Hear You

by JaekLeone



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business trips can get pretty lonely. Good thing Makoto is just a phone call away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hear You

I was starting to hate business trips. The long hours, the continental breakfasts, the empty hotel rooms. I don't know how my old man managed to take so damn many and stay sane. They were never anywhere fun either. Yeah big cities were great, but I spent high school in Tokyo, so it's not like they impressed me. It was just another few days of dealing with stuck up CEOs and their unreasonable demands.  
  
Tonight I was in Sapporo, and thanking god it was almost summer. The last time I'd visited, it had been January and it did nothing but snow the whole damn trip. I figured this might give me a chance to actually see the place, but right now, with the sun going down after a long day of traveling, sight seeing didn't sound all that fun.  
  
Besides, being home was much more favorable to me. Everything was just the way I liked it; the furniture, the temperature, the food. My bed was way more comfortable than anything I'd find in a hotel, and the company was better, too.  
  
Just a few months ago, Makoto had finally moved in with me, after almost a year of pestering him. We'd been dating since freshman year of college but he kept insisting he didn't want to crowd me, that he wanted to give me my space. Over the winter he'd finally agreed to move in, once it warmed up of course, and he seemed to have settled pretty in well since then. He cleaned and I cooked, and at night we shared my big bed, usually with Makoto cuddled up to me for warmth and comfort.  
  
The thought made me smile as I stripped out of my travel clothes and shrugged into a comfortable tank. I pulled on a pair of loose shorts and flopped on the bed, grabbing for the remote. I never used to mind being alone, but ever since the big, happy dork moved in with me, being on my own was becoming less appealing. I flipped the TV on and left it on some nature show. I didn't really want to watch anything, but it helped take the edge of the solitude.  
  
The TV was nothing but a dull murmur in the background when I finally dialed the phone. It rang twice before he answered.  
  
"Sou, hi! I was starting to worry."  
  
I glanced down at my watch and grimaced slightly. I was almost an hour late calling. "Sorry. Delays were shitty."  
  
There was a sigh of relief on the other end. "It's okay. As long as you got there safe. I got back from Haru's meet a few hours ago."  
  
I grunted in acknowledgement. "And?"  
  
"He won the 100m." I could hear a glowing pride in his voice. Talking about Haru's accomplishments always did that to him. It took me a long time to learn fight down the jealousy it caused in me, but for him I made it work. "Good. Otherwise he's not trying hard enough. Record?"  
  
There was a pause. "No. Not yet."  
  
That made me scoff, but I still smiled. This was part of the routine now. "Tell him he sucks then."  
  
"Sou!" There was a pout in his voice. "He's trying, don't be a jerk." That just made me laugh.  
  
"I know. Did you have the curry I left?" When I was going away for more than a few days I always made a few meals for Makoto. I loved the man but he couldn't cook without making something burnt beyond recognition or toxic and I hated to think of him getting take out every night.  
  
"Mhmm, it was amazing, Sou! And I've told you before not to worry, I won't starve. Haru offered to feed me, too."  
  
I smirked. "You'd turn into a mackarel before I got home. You need balanced meals."  
  
He let out a little whine on the other end. "You're ridiculous. I used to eat it all the time before we dated. And I'm not a fish."  
  
"True." I settled back against the pillows and let my eyes slip closed. "I would have noticed by now." That brought a nice image to mind: my boyfriend sprawled out on our bed, mostly naked, crystal green eyes half lidded and fixed on me. "I do know your body..."  
  
"Sou~" I heard a rustling on the other end of the phone. He was squirming, and most likely beet red.  
  
He probably barely heard my deep chuckle through the phone. "It's true though." I let my mind wander back to heated nights in the dark of our shared room. The memories made me groan with need. "I think you should come visit me, babe. Like now."  
  
Now he laughed at me. "That's not even a little possible, Sou, and you know it. You're hours away and I have swim class in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, alright." Despite his soft rejection, I felt a cheshire grin spreading on my face. "How about phone sex then?"  
  
There was sputtering, which only made me grin harder. Getting him off balance never got old and I love the image of him shocked and blushing. "Ph-phone...Sousuke! That's-!"  
  
I cut him off. "Sexy? Naughty? Kinky? Can't believe you're surprised, babe." My hand had already started tracing a slow path up and down my abdomen, something that I had only just noticed. "C'mon, Mako, baby. It'll be hot."  
  
"Sou~" My name came out as an embarrassed whine again. "I don't think I can get any redder than this....please~."  
  
"Please what?" I purred into the phone. "Please don't tease you?" I chuckle, and it sounds a bit evil, even to me. "Guess I'll tease myself then." My left hand trails down until it can snake under my tank, pushing the fabric up until my left pectoral is exposed. I run the tips of my fingers over the nipple and let out another pleased purr. "Will that embarrass you too much, Mako?"  
  
There was a few beats of silence and then a whine of protest. But no words. Maybe I was winning him over.  
  
Scratch that, I was definitely winning him over.  
  
I stroked the stiffening bud and growled in enjoyment. "Can you guess what I'm doing, Mako?" It felt really good to touch myself after a hard day of work, and, it was just possible, the thought of Makoto listening was only serving to make it that much better.  
  
"H-how should I know, Sou...?" He squeaked a little while saying that. Good.  
  
"C'mon, baby, you know me...what do I like?"  
  
A whine, a fidget and a heavy breath of frustration. "Probably...um...touching your chest. And...um...r-rubbing...." He trailed off before he could finish, but he was on the right track so I didn't push.  
  
"Mmm, see you do know me, babe..." I gave the nub a soft pinch and rolled it between my fingers, soliciting another groan of appreciation.  
  
He huffed again and let out a breathy chuckle. "Jeez, Sou...you must...really miss me..."  
  
"'Course I do..." I kept up my teasing and let the quiet, pleasured sounds punctuate my words. "I miss you every...nn, time I'm away...all of you. But....*hiss* right now I miss that tongue of yours..."  
  
"I'm....I'm not going to win this am I?"  
  
I laughed, low and quiet. "Not a chance..."  
  
The phone was quiet for a second and for a brief moment I thought he might have hung up. Then I heard him shifting around, getting comfortable probably, and there was a little squeak of surprise.  
  
"Mako?"  
  
"S-sorry...my hand is cold."  
  
I smiled fondly and shook my head. "That won't do, baby. Then it wont feel like mine."  
  
"I know I..." The phone shifted and there was a sound of rapid friction. "I'm rubbing them together to heat them up a little. I want..." He hesitated and swallowed hard. "I want to feel like you're touching me."  
  
Damn that was hot. I cradled the phone against my shoulder so I could run my hand over my stomach, never ceasing the teasing with the other. I listened for him to stop warming his hands, and there was only a brief silence before I heard him let out a groan of his own.  
  
"Better, baby?"  
  
"Mmm...y-yeah. Much."  
  
"Good...do me a favor...lick your finger for me?" I was getting really heated now. Images of Makoto pleasuring himself were making my cock twitch with need, but I was not going to rush this. Not when he was suddenly so bold and so willing.  
  
I could almost hear his brow furrow. "Um...okay, Sou.....now what?"  
  
I grinned. "Rub it on your nipple and think of my tongue."  
  
Another shocked pause...and then a quiet moan. "S-Sou...h-how...?"  
  
"How what, Mako...?"  
  
He groaned again, a little needier this time. "How is this so hot...?  
  
I chuckled and made a pleased noise. "Because you know I'm thinking about it....you know I want you...so bad I have to touch myself..."  
  
A gasp and a pleased sound of need came through the little speaker. "Oh god...Sou...that's....hnnn..."  
  
God he was killing me with those noises. "I don't know how long I can hold off, baby...my cock is aching for you...."  
  
"Sou..." There were a few long seconds of panting and soft groans from both of us then he spoke up again. "Can....can I touch m-my...I need to..."  
  
He asked for permission. To jerk off. "Fuck that was hot, Makoto...." My free hand pushed my boxer briefs down and my arousal sprang free. "You want to touch your cock, baby?" I wasn't going to deny him, but like hell I woudn't tease him first.  
  
"Y-yeah...I need to..."  
  
"Let me hear you say it then."  
  
There was silence on the other end, no movement or anything.  
  
"Makoto...let me hear you say it."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hnnnn....I want to touch my c-cock...."  
  
Those words make me groan and I wrapped my right hand around my own shaft, giving it a lazy stroke. "Do it, baby...touch that gorgeous cock..." I let a groan go, a bit louder than usual, for Makoto's benefit. "I'm right with you...."  
  
He moaned with need and I heard the moment his fingers gripped his arousal, a tiny huff of relief before the moaning started in earnest.  
  
Oh my fucking god can my boyfriend moan. I've never tried, because fuck not joining him, but I was beginning to think the sound of getting off might be enough to make me come. I picked a steady rhythm and started stroking with him, my own pleasured noises low and rough. "Fuck..."  
  
He didn't speak for a while, just make every goddamn noise under the sun to make me hot and hard. Then he did, and it made my need so much worse. "Hnnn...Sou...oh god it feels so good..."  
  
I growled in response. "Fuck, baby...you like that...?"  
  
"Y-yeah....mmm I like it..."  
  
Seriously he was killing me. My hand increased the pace without consulting my brain. "Good baby....ah...yeah, stroke that cock, Mako..."  
  
I'm sure he was beet red, back in our big bed, but he was also moaning like a goddamn porn star and I loved it. "I...nnnhhg, Sou....god, Sou, yes...."  
  
We weren't going to last, but neither of us cared. The moment was so fucking hot and as long as I heard the man I loved come I would be happy. He kept moaning in my ear and I kept talking dirty to him, and we pushed ourselves and each other toward the edge.  
  
"Ah...fuck, Sou...."  
  
"Hnn, come for me, Mako....come for me..."  
  
The heat was building and I felt myself getting close. The way he was moaned in my ear I knew Makoto wouldn't last either.  
  
"S-sou...I'm...yes...ahhhhhh!"  
  
I could hear the bed creak under him as he thrust into his hand, coming hard with a few loud cries. The sight in my mind pushed me to my own orgasm and I bucked my hips hard, my cum hitting my stomach as jolts of pleasure shot up my body.  
  
My body felt heavy as I lay against the pillows, panting hard. I could hear Makoto coming down, breaths puntuated with little sighs as he came down from his high.  
  
We enjoyed the bit of silence for a few minutes before he spoke up. "Umm...Sou...?"  
  
I smiled lazily and took the phone in my clean hand. "Yeah, Mako."  
  
"Can...we do that again some time...?"  
  
I couldn't help the wicked grin that twisted my lips. "Damn right we can, hot stuff..."  
  
He laughed, nervous but happy on the other end and I just listened until he quieted; I love his laughter, it was one of those pure, happy sounds that make me smile no matter what was happening in my life.  
  
"Good. I...really liked it."  
  
"Yeah? Me, too."  
  
"Good....ugh, I should go shower now. I'm...gross."  
  
I laughed at that. "Yeah me, too. I'll call you tomorrow, okay, Mako?  
  
"Mhmm. Talk to you then...and Sou?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Sappy bastard. But those words made my heart skip a beat, just like always. Guess he was rubbing off on me. "Heh, I love you, too. Gnight."  
  
The line when quiet and I placed my phone on the bedside table. Makoto was right, a shower sounded perfect. And maybe, if I was in there long enough, I'd revist what just happened. It was just too hot not to.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. Thanks for reading.


End file.
